First aid kits have been available for a number of years to provide a collection of supplies and equipment typically necessary or at least useful in giving first aid or for treating other generally minor medical conditions. Commercially-available first aid kits may range in size from wallet-sized through large-rucksack-sized. The housing of such kits may be formed from a relatively rigid material (such as a metal or rigid plastic case or box, or a wall-mounted cabinet) or a flexible pouch (made, for example, from a cloth or foam-type material). Such housings may have one or more chambers for holding the kit's contents. Various items may be provided in the first aid kit, depending on the purpose of the kit, who has assembled the kit, the desired size of the kit, etc.
Traditionally, kits available through consumer retail routes have been assembled for treatment of minor injuries only, and are commonly geared for placement in homes, work areas, schools, etc. Typical contents include a plurality of pain medication, gauze, alcohol-infused pads, tourniquets, adhesive bandages, wound treatment medicaments (e.g., an ointment, cream, powder, or liquid containing a wound-treating medicament such as an antibiotic or antiseptic or analgesic).
It is beneficial to have a first aid kit specifically for out-of-home activities. Such portable first aid kits need to be small if they are going to be carried by everyday people doing day-to-day chores by themselves, or with children. Often, portable first aid kits are carried in purses, tote bags, back packs, gym bags, etc., and if small enough, even on key chains or in clothing pockets. Often, the wound care kit is in the form of a container, which must be opened to find and pick out the contents. In today's fast-paced society, users desire fast and easy access to the contents of the first aid kit. In use, consumers who carry a portable first aid kit do not wish to be fumbling through the container of the kit to pull out the desired first aid items or find that the desired item is damaged (such as crushed, crumpled, or torn) because of the tight storage conditions. Also, since the kit may contain a plurality of items for multiple uses of the kit, the user may wish the kit to be formed for ready and easy removal of only one item at a time.
Because portability is so important for out-of-home use, the purpose of a portable first aid kits may be restricted to reduce the number of items to be carried by such kit. For instance, a portable first aid kit may be limited to wound care. Current first aid guidelines recommend the following regimen for treating a new wound: cleaning a wound, applying a wound treatment medicament such as one containing as an antibiotic, and covering the wound with a wound covering such as a bandage. It will be appreciated that whereas portable cases for adhesive bandages are known in the art, and portable cases for tubes of wound treatment medicament are also known in the art, there has as of yet not been a portable wound care kit providing both such items in a useful manner that permits ready access and use of such items. Therefore, there has been a long-felt need for a portable wound care kit that can both retain a plurality of wound coverings and a container of wound treatment medicament, as well as provide quick and easy access to these items.